


курсовой проект: "бессмыслица"

by wxldcard



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Existential Crisis, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: отсутствие слайда перед финальными титрами.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	курсовой проект: "бессмыслица"

**Author's Note:**

> 2017

мино тогда не оставляет ему своего номера стикером на дверце холодильника, потому что любит действовать инверсией:

мы еще встретимся

(без знака вопроса).

той осенью сынюн играет то ли в лондонского модника, то ли в тайлера дёрдена, каким его увидел дэвид финчер в девяносто девятом. из-под прошедшей не через одни руки кожанки выглядывает не до конца застегнутая рубашка, огромные губы сынюна круглосуточно растянуты в улыбке отомстившего джека. полсентября мино мечтает стереть ее и, прикидывая варианты, мысленно разрывается между кулаками и собственным ртом.

на парковке они на троих с сынхуном играют в футбол пустой пивной банкой, пока ждут джину из супермаркета, а через пару часов все вместе падают в объятия переполненных улиц хондэ; хондэ - квинтэссенция жизни; хондэ - джойлэнд, где ты никогда не будешь одинок. карманы куртки сынюна забиты пустыми упаковками жвачки, но от него все равно несет дымом, словно он обитает исключительно в полузаброшенных, прокуренных барах из фильма джармуша, который мино мечтает посмотреть в автокинотеатре megabox.

город ночью работает по принципу старинной шарманки: кто-то невидимый поворачивает ручку, пропускает целый мир через призму калейдоскопа, и кажется, что с этого смешения цвета и музыки в нечто цельное действительность начинается по-настоящему. в хвостатой очереди ко входу в m2 они с сынхуном договариваются до того, что смысл существует исключительно как часть бессмыслицы, и джину согласно кивает тяжелой головой, когда к нему наклоняются дымным ртом.

в мультфильме, который был их курсовым проектом пару лет назад, пластилиновая вселенная с людьми, домами и автомобильными магистралями расплеталась на полосы, а те выкладывали собой спираль лестничных пролетов без дна. они с джину тогда придумали, что так выглядят разочарование, тщетные ожидания, потраченное впустую время; но самым важным был финал: их история закончилась одноцветным кубиком рубика, грани которого бесконечно вращались невидимыми ладонями.

мино вдруг, со страшным опозданием и по эффекту лестницы хочет разобрать этот куб до мельчайших составных деталей, чтобы начинить тем, во что с течением времени превращается ночь: стены домов, нависшие, словно плиты, желтовато-рыжий свет уличных фонарей, в котором все кажется преувеличенно ненастоящим.  
диалоги, для которых ты слишком пьян.  
людской океан, в котором невозможно не поддаться течению, мощному, как вся тяга вселенной.  
сирены полицейских машин.  
чувство сожаления.  
пустота.  
концовка издевательски проста, не нужно строить теории, анализируя детали: даже их пластилиновый куб в конечном итоге превратился в пустоту, которую затем сменил темный экран.

он никогда не скажет об этом джину, но тот мультфильм был, кажется, самой бездарной вещью из всех, к которым он когда-либо был причастен.

кроме, конечно, идеи о счастье, подсмотренной на самом краю той ночи: тусклый город, слишком пустой, чтобы быть реальным; доживающая последние минуты какофония льющихся с разных концов улицы мелодий; чудовищно пьяный, веселый и злой сынюн кричит, что мир исчерпался, кричит так, что дрожит мертвый переулок, и зовет придумывать мир заново вместе - вот это здорово, вот это джойлэнд, вот это сотни ящиков света из книжки о войне с февралем. сынюн улыбается во весь рот, и из составных деталей одноцветного куба мино не сложить ничего иного, как ты! моя! главная! проблема!

а потом в этом фильме сплошная и мягкая тишина,  
резкая остановка,  
отсутствие слайда перед финальными титрами.

в город приходит утро.

остаток недели как сквозь пальцы: песчинки-минуты десятками тысяч уходят на тряску в вагоне метро, на попытки убежать от окружающих со всех сторон дедлайнов по асфальтовым дорожкам кампуса, на прерывистый сон, на мысли об отсутствии мыслей. мино часами смотрит в одну точку, дойдя до раскадровки своего проекта, а по вечерам ныряет из обернутых закадровым смехом будней студенческой мастерской в какой-то неонуар, где на шее сынюна болтается кулон-замок, а сынхун вытряхивает в пластиковый стакан последние капли текилы из бутылки olmeca.

в пятницу вечером мир - перевертыш, в пятницу вечером сынюн тащит его за рукав по окольцованному фиолетовым неоном клубному коридору, в пятницу вечером сынюн говорит, что собирает виниловые пластинки, но у него нет граммофона, говорит, что возненавидел керуака за подаренную мечту проехаться автостопом от нью-йорка до самого залива кампече, говорит, распахнув полы кожанки, что испортил куртку сигаретой, ну не кретин ли (немецкая овчарка на его футболке говорит “иди нахуй, пожалуйста”).

сеул свешивается с края вселенной, как часы с картины ван гога, когда они поздно вечером прокладывают пеший маршрут через вымершие кварталы и под осуждающими взглядами редких светлых окон. мино придумывает замолкнувшему городу пантон, включая в него электрический свет и отблески в окнах; и весь город на четыре пятых части состоит из черного цвета, лежа под таким же чернильным небом, напрочь лишенным звезд.

(на чужой холодильник мино прилепит стикер, забыв поставить знак вопроса.)

сеул пересекает экватор осени.


End file.
